


Misnomer

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His nickname isn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misnomer

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Angel" drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

Misnomer

They called Illya 'Ice Prince,' and they were none too careful about making certain he didn't hear them. It annoyed Napoleon no end, but unless he knew there was ill intent behind the remark he generally let the matter go because, well, Illya did.

But lying there bleeding and broken on the snow-covered mountainside staring up at his partner, who was wearing a white winter-camouflage snowsuit with the hood pushed back so that the waning January sun backlit his hair, Napoleon knew that both parts of the name were just slightly wrong. Not 'Ice Prince.' Illya was his Snow Angel.


End file.
